Extremist Arc
Extremist Arc is the name of the arc covering Killing City Life. The main storyline change is that Hope's Peak is much more influent, enough to have branches in every continent and various sub-schools. The arc has numerous messages, the most prominent of them being accepting the true meaning of happiness and putting value on yourself and your own individuality. Ultimate Students and Hope's Peak Different from the original series, the Ultimates from the original Hope's Peak aren't Japan-exclusive, and the school itself accepted any kind of Asian student ever since it was founded. And later, accepted students from all over the world, in their respective continent's buildings. Popularity and Influence While in the original series most of the students had varying popularity outside of the school, the Ultimate students from the arc seem to have extreme cult following and fame either in their country, continent or worldwide. The Ultimate students are one of the world big names and constantly play great influence in modern culture, science and a variety of other areas. The Bellas, for example, influence the fashion world in a significant way, being considered trendsetters; While Ariane, Ultimate Zooarcheologist, is known for reviving ancient extinct animal species and for her effort in recovering the world to it healthier, former state. However, the more popular and known Ultimates are usually related to pop culture. Hope's Peak names Milly and Bella the Japanese Ultimate Heiress and the Korean Ultimate K-Idol as the most popular students that ever set foot in Hope's Peak, all of them are known for tremendous cult following. History Prior to Killing City Life As the success of the original Hope’s Peak grew over time, an expansion project was started via crowd funding from various influential people and alumni. A North America branch was created, a copy of the original building who worked exactly the same, it was met positively worldwide and only accepted North American students, hence its name. The original Hope’s Peak was renamed the Asian Branch, and not much later, an African branch and an European Branch were also created, also copies of the original and following the same “only students of the continent” rule. However, the world was surprised to see a whole new project created from the scratch coming from South America: An entirely original Hope’s Peak building not exactly copying the other buildings. The project consisted of a boarding school, set entirely on a synthetic island built by soon-to-be South American Ultimates, who quickly finished building a perfect island in a small amount of time. Killing City Life Trivia Characters' Ages Even though it's stated in most of the character's trivia, most, if not all, of the ages aren't totally accurate. Since the age listed is the age they are supposed to have at the end of the year (2018 in Killing City Life, 2019 in Ultra Despair Bellas and 2020 in Killing School Year), some characters have their age a bit out of place. * All of the Killing City Life characters joined the school with 15, except for Mika that had 17, Edney and Bella that had 16 and Dani that had 14. ** During the Killing Game itself, most of the character were already a year older, except for Ian, Milly, Ray, Mika, Bella and Bianca. Category:Extremist Arc